ImANewUser Amazing Race 15
ImANewUser Amazing Race 15 (also known as TAR Female Teams 3) is the upcoming 15th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Similar to Season 14, this season is hosted on CTS (Clubs That Suck) and conducted on Discord. Production Development and Filming During the season preview, it was revealed that the race will visit the countries of Nigeria and Samoa for the first time, and that the race will also visit Angola. The race will also visit Russia, similar to the previous seasons. This season will continue the Salvage Pass introduced in Season 13. The Hazard penalty is set to return from recent seasons. Cast Casting started during April 2019. Leaderboard Note 1: Two teams (Christina & Terri, Sadie & Katie) improperly completed the Roadblock and as such, both teams were penalized at the Pit Stop. In addition, five teams (Linda & Tina, Monique & Shawne, Ramona & Sonja, Meredith & Cristina, Sadie & Katie) were also penalized for not walking to St. John's Cathedral, as the clue had specified. Three teams (Ramona & Sonja, Christina & Terri, Jessika & Jenny B) were also penalized for improperly completing the Detour. The initial placements for all teams are as follows (the five boldfaced teams were not given any penalties): :1st: Emma & Kate, 2nd: Linda & Tina, 3rd: Monique & Shawne, 4th: Ramona & Sonja, 5th: Christina & Terri, 6th: Laurita & Carlotta, 7th: Jessika & Jenny B, 8th: Carly & Sam, 9th: Daenerys & Missandei, 10th: Sadie & Katie, 11th: Meredith & Cristina, 12th: Pencil & Match Note 2: Upon arrival in St. John's, Pencil & Match were held up at the airport. After being able to leave, they were instructed to go directly to the Pit Stop for elimination. Note 3: Meredith, Missandei, Jenny B, Ramona and Laurita decided to forfeit the Roadblock; they were issued a penalty at the Pit Stop. This did not affect their respective placements. Note 4: Sadie & Katie arrived third, but they were penalized at the Pit Stop for improperly completing the Detour. As a result, they dropped to fourth place. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green ƒ means that the team won the Fast Forward clue, but finished last for the leg. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * An underlined placing means that the team used the Salvage Pass that leg. * A > or > indicates that the team chose to use a Yield or one of the two Yields in a Double Yield while < or < indicates the team who received it. A <> or <> indicates an unused Yield, while a <> indicates an unused double Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. Title quote winners won an additional 5 USD at the start of each succeeding episode, except for the last three episodes, where winners won an additional 3 USD at the start of each succeeding episode. # "She Can Use Her Dragon To Fly? Leave Without Them" – Ramona Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass (can be used until Leg 8) * Leg 2 – The Salvage Pass (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop without the use of the Fast Forward; can be used until Leg 9); a 3-minute time credit at the next Pit Stop (for the first team to complete the leg) * Leg 13 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first six eliminated teams were sequestered in Marrakech, Morocco. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Pencil & Match were the first team to arrive at the villa. The woodsticks took the time to explore and take in their new surroundings. * After Leg 2, Pencil & Match waited for another team to arrive, but soon deduced it wa sa non-elimination leg. Pre-Legs Before the official start of the Race, the season ran a "pre-leg" as an opener to Season 15. Pre-Leg 1 (Alaska, United States Of America) * Girdwood, Alaska , United States Of America (Girdwood Airport) * Anchorage (Mirror Lake) * Anchorage (Kincaid Park) For the Detour, teams had the choice to Drill It or Deliver It. In Drill It, teams had to run to a marked area on Mirror Lake, drill 10 holes in the ice, push an ice fishing shack over their holes, and properly position the shack over at least two of the holes. Once the shack was properly positioned, the ice fisherman handed them their next clue. In Deliver It, teams had to load a nearby bush plane with medical supplies and help guide a pilot take off the ice and fly the supplies back to Girdwood. Once the plane took off, a marshal handed them their next clue. To complete the Roadblock, one team member had to complete a mushing course within five minutes. Once team members completed the course, they received their next clue and took the dogs to their waiting teammate. Additional Tasks * At the start of the pre-leg, teams had to get out one of 12 cars placed in a large maze by moving the surrounding black cars in either a forward or reverse direction. When teams were able to get their car out of the maze, they had to drive themselves to Mirror Lake. * After completing the Roadblock Detour, teams had to use the dog sled to navigate the park and search for the Pit Stop. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Antigua & Barbuda) * Anchorage, Alaska , United States Of America (Kincaid Park) (Starting Line) * Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) to St. John's, Antigua & Barbuda (V. C. Bird International Airport) * St. John's (Antigua Recreation Ground) * St. John's (St. John's Cathedral) * St. John's (Heritage Quay) * St. John's (Fort James) For the first Roadblock of the Race, one team member had to enter the grounds and participate in a game of cricket. After successfully hitting a ball bowled by a cricketeer past a boundary, that team member had to then hit another ball past their first successful hit to receive their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Ships or Shops. In Ships, teams had to run to the dock and sorted out 100 wandering tourists into five groups based on their shirt colors. Once all tourists were sorted, teams had to escort each group into the correct ship to receive their next clue from the tour guides. In Shops, teams had to run to a nearby marked stall selling traditional Antiguan handicrafts, linens and specialty items. Once there, teams had to sell enough merchandise to earn 100 XCD to get their next clue from the shopkeeper. Additional Tasks * At Kincaid Park teams had to ride a bike to Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport. Along the way, teams had to keep an eye out for a road sign displaying their first destination: the Antigua Recreation Ground in St. John's, Antigua & Barbuda. * After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to walk to St. John's Cathedral, where they found their next clue. Leg 2 (Antigua & Barbuda → ???) * St. John's (V. C. Bird International Airport) to ??? Future Legs * Angola * Nigeria * Russia * Samoa External Links * IANU AR 15 on CTS